Searing's OC Page To Do Something With
Yeah sorry this is a mess but its my mess. |-|Searing= Upcoming sona. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(150deg, #8B0000, #FF0000, #FF8C00); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Searing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Enchantment |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Fire |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Bloody red and purple |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Viper |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Bad Blood by Taylor Swift You Don't Know Me by Ariana Grande Bring Me To Life by Evanescence |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | Insanity |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(150deg, #8B0000, #FF0000, #FF8C00); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 15 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Assassin |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | SandWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To get her revenge on Heaven, for killing her dragonet |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Traveling |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Seven dead dragons |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Hell, Dewclaw, Deathangel, Brightsting |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Heaven |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Hell, SeaWings, war, fighting, death |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | PEACE |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Her animus enchantment |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Fire claws, tail barb, fire, the seven scales |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Searell, Searathan |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Beauty is frightful. I am Beauty." |} |} Introduction Searing is not you average SandWing. Sure, she has pale grayish yellow scales like any other SandWing. Sure, she fought in the war, and was second in command of Queen Blister's army. But the real truth lies within her claws and deep within her past. Her Enchantment One day two animus twin SandWings were chillin'. Their names were Hornet and Wasp. (these ocs belong to me) Wasp would never use his powers, but Hornet couldn't be convince they were dangerous. Hornet enchanted many things- many great, wondrous, useful things. However, it cost him his soul. Hornet killed every one in his family, well, except for Wasp. Wasp manged to escape. There was a hatching nest of three eggs that his parents had left. Hornet smash two of them without remorse. The third, he held up to the fire light. This egg, of whom was Searing's, he cursed it. Cursed it Cursed it, CURSED IT CURSED IT! Biography Animus Asylum Part One: Hornet's Horror Hall Searing is seen here, as an egg cursed by Hornet. During The War/Half An Ocean All that with Hornet and Wasp happened right before the death of Queen Oasis.. Yet Searing is only 15, the enchantment made her egg take five years to hatch. When Blister realized Searing's curse, she had the dragonet, only one year old, sent immediately into battle training. This made Searing strong. By the time Searing was ten, she was second in command of Queen Blister's army. Blister adored her skills. In this fan fic Searing's egg is stolen, and she turns into a SkyWing, becomes brainwashed, and nearly dies all to get her egg back from her thieving best friend. After The War/ Animus Asylum Part Two Searing ABSOLUTELY HATED Queen Thorn. She thought, well, she KNEW that Thorn had no right to the throne. It should have be Blister all along. So, instead of living in the Kingdom of Sand, she lived with Wasp, Wildfire, Basilisk, and Driftwood in a low cave near the border of the Sky Kingdom and the Kingdom of Sand. Wasp went insane and killed Wildfire, Basilisk, and himself. Now Searing only has herself and Driftwood. Burn The World Wandering around the forest with Driftwood, she ran into two SkyWings named Heaven and Hell. These two dragons were outsider to there own kingdom like Searing. However, they could never go back. This was because , even though he wasn't very big, Hell had too much fire, Hell glowed.red and orange and bright. He was dangerous, yet it had not been him who killed Searing's beloved Driftwood. It was quite, fire-less Heaven, who snatched the animus hybrid right out of Searing's talons and snapped the dragonet's neck. The smoke-breather even ripped off his head. However, Searing soon became close friends with Hell, even though she resented his sister a whole lot. Searing can touch Hell, because of her enchantment. Appearance Scales Searing has light grayish yellow main scales a brighter,whiter yellow crest and under scales. Red diamonds line her neck, tail, at each corner of her mouth and in the corner of each of her eyes, and are under her wings. Her claws, eyes and barb are dark red. Accessories She normally wears, this is after the war, a purple cape of unable to be torn silk. It is wrapped around her neck by golden shoulder armor. Searing has always worn a darkish beige satchel around her neck to keep her animus enchanted jewels in. Searing also keeps many other untouched gems. Personality Searing is left in deep grief and distress after the death of all seven members of her inter-tribe family. This has traumatized her. Despite having great fighting skills, she has social and emotional problems. Searing is also vengeful and slightly insane. Searing's Enchantment Includes (and this is what Wasp said) Main attributes * Fire-claws, meaning if she claws you and breaks your scales, the scratches will light a flame. * Immune to fire, frostbreath and SandWing venom (not RainWing venom, though) Side effects * All her children will be animus * Some diamonds on her scales are red and her eyes are an odd color for SandWings * Slight insanity Animus Touched Objects In Possession The Seven Scales The Seven Scales are seven enchanted necklaces that alters appearance, each with a different tribe in mind. Technically shape shifting. They are as follows: * MudWing Scales * Wings of Sand * Scales of the Sea * SkyWing Chain * Ice Scales * RainWing Scales * Wings of Night Searing (any any dragon) can mix and match them to appear as hybrids. Searing is very cautious with The Seven Scales, and only uses them when needed. Trivia * Searing's original mother is Wallaby, whom died before Searing hatched, but Blister treated her like a daughter. * As of now, she is mated with Hell of the SkyWings, but her old mate was Leviathan of the SeaWings and they had one dragonet together. * Her only know dragonet was named Driftwood, whom is deceased and whom she had with Leviathan, but she might have one with Hell. * Because Searing lived in Blister's hideout most of her life, but tended to hang out around SeaWings, Searing knows Aquatic. * During the war, she was addressed as General Searing. Gallery |-|Driftwood= Driftwood is being worked on now! WIP |-|Leviathan= Leviathan was searing's former and deceased mate. WIP |-|Scylla= Leviathan's sister. Antagonist. WIP. |-|Wildfire= Scylla's mate. WIP |-|Basilisk= Basilisk Introduction Basilisk is the ferocious daughter of Scylla and Wildfire. She was called the 'Purple Terror' by Driftwood. (and you thought Searing was scary) She is a SeaWing/SkyWing hybrid. here here here here |-|Hornet= Older brother to Searing. WIP |-|Wasp= Older brother to Searing, major help. WIP |-|Hell= Hell is a fire-born SkyWing. Belongs to Searing of the SandWings. Do not use with out permission. "Come to hell!" Introduction Hell, the twin brother of Heaven, is a fire-born SkyWing. Unlike Peril, Hell is not afraid nor ashamed of his powers. He has really never killed anyone. Well, almost no one. Kind of no one. Let's move on, shall we? Appearance Scales Hell's main scales are a dirty eraser pink, and some scales are a dirty reddish raspberry color. His under scales and wings are a copper and he has silver veins in his wings.Hell's horns claws and spikes are pitch black. His eyes are a glowing, startling, electric blue. Heaven generally looks the same, but with fire-less dull blue eyes. Accessories Due to having to much fire, Hell can not wear any jewelry. Abilities Hell has many similarities to Peril when it comes to abilities.Although his scales are of a flaming hot temperature, Hell cannot breathe fire.He burns everything he touches, except for Searing, who is fire resistant. Personality Hell is a prideful dragon - and he takes pride in his fire-scales. He doesn't take pity on others, except perhaps Searing. Relationships Heaven Hell is the protector of his sister. The Other Moon-Holders Searing Hell gets along with Searing well, and after all, they are mates. Dewclaw Hell has always sort of resented the fact that Dewclaw has a crush on him. Yet, Hell likes him as a friend SkyWing.jpg Hell drawing 1.png Hell drawing 2.png Hell drawing 3.png 3MP cover.png|Hell on the cover of 3MP. On the right __FORCETOC__ |-|Heaven= Heaven is a fire-less SkyWing, the murderer of Driftwood and twin sister to Hell. Belongs to Searing. "See Searing? I can kill others just as well as my monster of a brother can!" ''-Heaven's last words before killing Driftwood. Introduction Heaven, twin sister to Hell, is fire-less. Searing really resents her for killing her dragonet, Driftwood. Heaven only killed Driftwood to prove her strength, but she ended up making Searing want to kill her. Appearance Scales Heaven is similar to Hell in many ways when it comes to appearance. Her main scales are a dirty eraser pink, and some scales are a dirty reddish raspberry color. Her under scales and wings are a copper and she has silver veins in his wings.Heaven's horns claws and spikes are pitch black. Heaven has fire-less dull blue eyes. Accessories The only jewelry Heaven wears is a silver cuff around her right foreleg. Personality Heaven, despite being pretty chill on the outside, on the inside it is rage, rage rage! Relationships Hell She gets along with her brother fairly well, and her brother protects her. Searing Two words. Mortal enemies. SkyWing.jpg Heaven drawing 1.png Heaven drawing 2.png Heaven drawing 3.png |-|Dewclaw= All aboard the hype train! Hype! Hype! Hype! }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #e0ffff, #A8FFE0, #48D1CC); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | '''Background information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Searing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Moonlight |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Water |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Silver |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Narwhal |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Brave by Sarha Barellies |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #e0ffff, #A8FFE0, #48D1CC); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 5 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Born as male, but identifies as neither |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Moon-Holder |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | IceWing SeaWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To prove he is is important |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Enchanted Academy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Saber-Tooth (mother) Protozoa (father) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | The other students, other Moon-Holders |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | no one |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Animus |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | His spear |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |} |} Dewclaw is a weak dragon. (Not according to him, according to others) His mother is Saber-Tooth and His Father is Protozoa. Saber-Tooth is the IceWing, Protozoa is the SeaWing. I will make pages for them onceThe Edge Of Everything, my fanfic, is finnished. then I will be giving them away! (Dewclaw is mine, do not ask for him) Basic Information Dewclaw is five years old after the war. His parents keep him hidden all the time during the war. Yes, Dewclaws is a boy and yes, he is gay. He seems to have a crush on one of his fellow Moon-Holders, Hell of the SkyWings. (Moon-Holders are from my fanfic, Three Moons' Prophecy) Dewclaw has very weak frost breath. Appearance Scales Dewclaw has scales like "a piece of the moon," meaning that his scales are silver like the moons and glow like a piece fell out of the sky onto him. His SeaWing glow scales are a pearly off-white, and glow a light silver. Dewclaw's under scales are a light grayish-blue, as are his whip-thin IceWing tail, and his IceWing spines and ruff. His eyes are dark silver. Armor / Accessories Dewclaws wears amethyst anklet cuffs on all four limbs, and they and they have a few silver spikes on them.He wears an amethyst helmet and caries around a narwhal horn spear, lines with amethysts, and a tip of pearl. His friend, Searing, knows a dragon in the Kingdom of Sand and got the armor for him for not being annoying. Personality Dewclaw is a very quite dragon. He prefers to fight, however. He has a lot going on in his head. He seems not to care about a lot of stuff. Gallery |-|Lunanox= Lunanox is a Weim IceWing Warborn made by Searing. Her code is 1UN0N0X, so she goes by Lunanox. Introduction Lunanox is a weim IceWing Warborn. A weim is a gray breed of dog. Short for Weimaraner, they are called 'ghost dogs'. You should look them up, they are very pretty. Lunanox is based of of my dog, Artemis. Instead of voicing, she grunts, or makes oof noises. Description Lunanox has a very dog like build. She is the size of a normal dragon. Her IceWing scales are a light silver, and her fur is a darker silver, like a weim. Her eyes are dark green. Her wing membranes are light snowy blue. She has no IceWing tail, but, like weims, she has a nubbins. She has the IceWings' icicle ruff. Abilities Lunanox is considerably weak. She cannot withstand cold, like weims, and prefers warmer regions, like weims. She has normal frostbreath, and very powerful jaws. Lunanox is very fast. Like weims, she is very goofy, and 'nooks' a blanket she carries around. Her wings are small, and she is, like, the worst at flying. Lunanox can't talk, and often grunts and oofs opinions. Gallery |-|Deathangel= WIP |-|Brightsting= WIP There's all 14 of them! Category:Searing's Crap